a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,3,7-trinitrophenazine-5-oxide which has an excellent sensitization effect on organic photoconductors, as well as a photoconductive sensitive material prepared by combining said compound with an organic photoconductive substance.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Because of their superiority in film formability as well as the transparency and pliability of the film formed thereof, organic photoconductors such as poly-N-vinyl carbazole are coming into the limelight as materials for the purpose of forming the photoconductive layer of electrophotographic copying materials or image-forming elements. However, organic photoconductors are very inferior in photosensitivity to inorganic photoconductors such as zinc oxide, and this has been a major obstacle to putting them to practical use. The present invention is intended to overcome this defect of organic photoconductors, and its principal object is to provide a photosensitive material which is prepared by employing an organic photoconductor, but which nonetheless stands comparison, as regards photosensitivity with photosensitive materials prepared by employing inorganic photoconductors.